Another Universe
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you. Ketika Sasuke terbangun ia selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda. Namun tak peduli kehidupan manapun yang ia jalani, Sasuke selalu bertemu dengan Naruto. Part 3(FIN). Happy SasuNaru Day 2013!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua kakinya di atas aspal yang basah akbat hujan germis yang tak turun sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Bau tanah basah menyeruak masuk ke saraf pembau di hidungnya meski sebagian besar jalan telah dilapisi aspal atau paving. Bagian dari polesan yang tidak rata menyebabkan genangan air.

Tetesan air jatuh mengenai rambut Sasuke, turun ke bahunya yang berlapis mantel kulit berwarna coklat tua. Hujan pertama di bulan Juni membuat pipi telanjangnya beku. Gigi dan tulangnya ngilu. Ketika tetesan gerimis telah menjadi hujan, Sasuke meraih sebuah tangan milik seseorang yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Menariknya untuk berlari.

Hujan semakin deras sementara mereka belum menemukan tempat berteduh.

Ia mendengar air berkecipak ketika sepatunya menghantam aspal. Air hujan memasuki matanya hingga berubah warna menjadi merah dan terasa perih, tidak ada waktu untuk memakai pelindung untuk saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya telah basah, mulai ujung rambut sampai kaus kaki yang ia kenakan di dalam sepatu. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat dan mempercepat larinya.

_"Kita hampir sampai."_

_Sampai. Ke mana?_ Sasuke sendiri tak yakin ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, ke area pejalan kaki. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menjerit ketakutan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba berlari, menghindar, akan tetapi hal itu terjadi dalam waktu yang lebih singkat dari kedipan mata. Sasuke membeku, bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi apabila truk itu menabraknya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu atau dua detik sebelum terdengar bunyi tulang beradu dengan besi, Sasuke sempat melirik wajah pemilik tangan yang sedari tadi digandengnya.

Dia mengenali wajah itu, tentu saja.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini.

Rambutnya yang halus, pipi yang memerah saat Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata cinta, bibirnya yang diciumnya di tengah-tengah mereka bercinta. Lalu tangannya… tangannya yang selalu digenggam dan takpernah di lepas seperti saat ini.

Sebelum ia sanggup mengatakan satu nama yang telah menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Ia melihat pemandangan yang terlalu familiar, sudut tidak biasa yang mampu dilakukan manusia apabila leher mereka berputar, darah yang keluar dari telinga mengalir keluar menodai pipi. Mata yang memandangnya kosong, tidak bernyawa. Lalu terdengar suara retakan seperti cabang pohon yang patah, tulang-tulangnya yang remuk terhimpit aspal dan badan truk. Di tengah-tengah keributan― teriakan orang-orang, ledakan, gesekan, dan detak jantung terakhirnya―Sasuke mendengar lonceng berbunyi dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

Another Universe

By Pearl

Happy SasuNaru day!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: mention SasuSaku & SasuHina, tapi tenang saja main pairingnya SasuNaru.

.

* * *

_Maybe in another universe, I deserve you._

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke membawa tangan yang bergetar menekan dadanya. Menahan jantung yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melompat keluar kapan saja karena berdebar terlalu kencang.

Ia tersentak, matanya terbuka dengan kasar. Langit-langit putih kamarnya terlihat berwarna abu-abu akibat penerangan yang minim. Ia terbangun di tengah kegelapan tapi matanya seperti terbakar.

_Apakah Mimpi?_

Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa mimpi terasa bengitu nyata. Bahkan hingga saat ini Sasuke masih merasakan sakitnya terhimpit dua benda keras, ia masih bisa merasakan hangat darah di tangannya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum jiwanya kembali sepenuhnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat siapa dirinya… Ia Sasuke Uchiha, 23 tahun. Bekerja sebagai _manager_ sejak tiga bulan lalu, hobinya pergi makan di _café_ setiap hari. Yang paling penting… dia _single_: tidak sedang berhubungan dengan siapapun baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Sasuke beringsut turun dari ranjang, sedikit mengigil ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dengan memegangi kepalanya yang berat Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya ke dapur dan memutar kran, kedua tangannya menangkup air yang mengalir keluar kemudian meminumnya seolah kehausan dan sepenuhnya melupakan fungsi benda bernama gelas di dunia ini.

Pukul 7.55, Sasuke sampai di kantornya dan terpaksa mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tumpukan proposal menggunung di mejanya. Dengan setengah menyeret kaki, pria lulusan sarjana ekonomi itu duduk di kursi empuknya yang lebih terasa seperti kursi penyiksaan karena ia harus duduk selama 8 jam―belum termasuk lembur―untuk bekerja. Proposal _marketing_, ini, itu, pasar a, b,―persetan. Menjadi_manager_ ternyata tidak senikmat gajinya yang besar di awal bulan, pekerjaannya juga seimbang. Sama-sama besar.

Jam kerja baru di mulai beberapa saat lalu, akan tetapi Sasuke sudah ingin jam istirahat tiba. Ia jarang makan di kantin yang terletak di lantai bawah, Sasuke lebih suka makan siang sambil minum kopi di _café_ tak jauh dari gedung kantornya, hitung-hitung _refresing_ setelah berhadapan dengan kertas menyebalkan dan manusia-manusia yang membosankan.

Sudah rutinitas sejak Sasuke masih menjadi pegawai biasa, setiap istirahat makan siang ia akan selalu pergi ke _café_ itu, kadang sendirian, kadang ditemani Sai―teman yang dulu masuk bersamaan dengan Sasuke, dan kini menjadi anak buahnya. Sasuke kenal baik dengan pemiliknya, seorang pria yang sepertinya memiliki penyakit insomnia berat hingga daerah di sekitar matanya menjadi hitam, Gaara. Gaara sering memberinya kue gratis setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat, dia berkata bahwa Shikamaru selalu membuat kue 'kelebihan' dari jumlah yang telah ditentukannya untuk dijual. Terkadang Sasuke merasa sungkan, namun kue buatan Shikamaru tidak layak untuk ditolak.

Belum separuh Sasuke membaca proposal―yang ketiga―pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk pelan, lalu suara yang familiar di telinganya terdengar.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-_san_, saya Haruno, boleh saya masuk?" seperti lupa dengan kebiasaan sang _manager_, tanpa menunggu persetujuan ia masuk ke dalam dan menyerahkan selembar amplop berwarna silver di atas mejanya yang penuh tumpukan kertas.

"Hari yang berat, Sasuke-san?" Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari proposal yang dibacanya, ia tidak terlalu suka seseorang menginterupsi pekerjaannya, harusnya Sakura Haruno tahu itu. Jika memang hal tersebut terjadi, Sakura tidak akan berani masuk kecuali berita itu benar-benar penting.

"Saya diutus Namikaze-_sama_ untuk membagikan undangan itu, Sasuke-san. Maaf saya terburu-buru jadi saya masuk tanpa―"

"Undangan apa?" Sasuke menginterupsi sembari membalik lembar proposalnya.

"Undangan pesta selamat datang dan ulang tahun, Sasuke-_san_." Ujar Sakura dengan nada sopan, Sasuke langsung kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Benar," Sakura mengangguk, "pesta selamat datang dan ulang tahun putra dari Namikaze-_sama_ yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke mendesis. Jadi hanya karena menyampaikan udangan pesta anak _boss_-nya, Sakura sampai harus masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa persetujuannya?

"Kapan pestanya digelar?" Sasuke mencoba mengkonsentrasikan diri melanjutkan membaca proposal.

"Malam ini, Sasuke-_san_."

Kali ini Sasuke meletakkan proposal itu di atas meja dan menatap Sakura. Ditahan mulutnya agar tidak meledak dan berkata_'yang benar saja'_ pada Sakura. Setelah bisa menguasai diri dan yakin sewaktu-waktu mulutnya tidak kelepasan, Sasuke bertanya "hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?"

Sekertaris direktur itupun tersenyum, "ah itu… Saya tidak terlalu mengenal putra Namikaze-_sama_, akan tetapi saya dengar dia tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kantor. Jadi apabila Sasuke-_san_ memberinya jam atau barang-barang lain yang biasa diberikan untuk klien atau _partner_ kerja, dia tidak terlalu menyukainya…"

Sasuke terdiam, mata obsidiannya memandang lurus pada Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sasuke-_san_?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan, pipinya memanas karena malu terlalu lama dipandang _manager_ muda yang selalu menjadi perbincangan gadis dan wanita satu perusahaan.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" ujar Sakura lagi, ia tak mampu menyembulkan wajahnya yang kini berwarna merah muda.

"Kau boleh pergi, Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan sang manager Sakura langsung tersenyum, ia segera menghidup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi Sasuke-_san_, permisi." Gadis itu menunduk memberi hormat sebelum keluar dengan setengah berlari.

Sasuke menatap amplop silver dan proposal di mejanya secara bergantian, berharap kedua benda itu terbakar habis sehingga dua hal yang membuat kepalanya pening bisa lenyap. Ia terus mengamati kedua beda itu sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih gagang telepon, dan menekan _dial number_ yang setiap hari ia hubungi, terutama pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, telepon itu diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sai―"

* * *

.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Sasuke." Ujar Sai sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibelinya dari _café_ Gaara saat istirahat makan siang. "Kau benar-benar berhutang padaku, Sasuke."

Setelah makan siang―yang hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua puluh menit―Sasuke menarik Sai masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa mereka masuk ke parkiran _mall_ terdekat. Kini mereka berdua berjalan di tengah keramaian _mall_ dengan menggunakan pakaian kerja―kemeja, dasi, jas―dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap sebagai alas kaki.

"Kau membuat hidupku kacau di hari Selasa pagi dengan menyuruhku membacakan satu-persatu proposal yang harusnya kau baca sendiri!" Sai menggerutu sambil terus menyeruput kopinya melalui sedotan.

"Sakura bilang dia tidak suka jam."

"Lalu kau mengacaukan makan siangku!" Sai melotot pada Sasuke, "kau menyeretku kemari dan melewatkan kue hari Selasa buatan Shikamaru…"

"Tidak juga kemeja…"

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu belanja hadiah untuk anak Pak _Boss_―"

"Sai."

"Ya!"

Sasuke dan Sai berhadapan dan bertatap-tatapan. Bibir Sasuke terkunci rapat, ekspresinya dingin dan pandangan matanya menusuk. Sai meneguk kopinya lebih banyak lagi, dan tanpa sadar menghabiskannya dalam satu hisapan. Ia sedikit menyesali apa yang ia katakan tadi hingga membuat Sasuke marah seperti ini dan―

"Aku tidak mungkin membelikannya dasi." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Demi tuhan, Sasuke!" rasanya Sai ingin menangis.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita beli?"

Jika Sasuke bukan orang yang sering menolongnya saat dalam kesusahan dan bukan sahabatnya, gelas kopi yang telah menjadi bola karena diremas di tangannya pasti sudah dilemparkan ke kepala Sasuke. Jika saja…. _Jika saja…_

"_Teddy bear_!"

"Kurasa dia sudah tidak berumur 10 tahun."

"Grrrr, Sasuke…"

* * *

.

Pesta digelar dengan sangat megah, penuh lampu-lampu yang menyilaukan mata. Tamu-tamu dengan pakaian berkelas, bercanda dan berbicara dengan cara berkelas bersama orang-orang berkelas dengan segelas _champagne_ terselip di jari-jari berhiaskan berlian mahal. Suara gesekan biola dan _cello_ serta petikan gitar mengalun lembut ke seluruh penjuru area, membuat pesta ini semakin terlihat mewah. Meski telah berputar-putar mencari dengan kedok menyapa beberapa klien yang dikenalnya, Sasuke tak menemukan wajah yang seharusnya menjadi sorotan―putra dari Namikaze-_sama_. Wajah orang yang telah mengacaukan Selasa paginya yang berharga, tidak ada wajah-wajah itu di dekat panggung maupun pintu masuk. Sasuke pun tidak repot-repot meletakkan hadiah di meja yang telah disediakan sebelum mengetahui seperti apa _'anak boss'_ yang undangan ulang tahunnya mampu menghilangkan konsentrasi penuh Sasuke hari ini.

Setelah berputar dua kali, Sasuke tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menjauh dari keramaian setelah mengambil segelas_wine_. Membawa serta hadiah yang dibelinya bersama Sai di _mall_ tadi siang, Sasuke berjalan hingga menemukan spot di tepi kolam yang tidak ramai oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berpesta. Ia baru saja akan menyandarkan punggungnya di mulut jembatan ketika mendengar suara kaki melangkah ke arahnya.

"Yo…" Sapa pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu memakukan pandangannya pada refleksi bulan yang dipantulkan oleh air kolam.

"Tidak berpesta di dalam, _Mister_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke mengembalikan pertanyaan pemuda itu sembari meliriknya. Warna rambutnya dicat pirang, sedikit berkilau ketika terkena cahaya bulan. Lalu warna matanya, Sasuke yakin sekali ia melihat iris biru mewarnai matanya, hanya saja sekarang sedikit lebih gelap karena kondisi yang minim cahaya.

"Ahaha…" Pemuda itu tertawa sampai kedua matanya menyipit menjadi seperti garis, "aku tidak terlalu suka pesta formal seperti ini. Bukannya aku tidak suka pesta, di Jerman aku sering di undang pesta teman-temanku, yah... Tentu saja pesta khusus anak muda, bukan yang seperti ini…."

Sasuke mengangkat alis mengiyakan. Pemuda itu tertawa lagi sambil menggosok daerah di belakang kepalanya.

Tidak seperti tamu-tamu pesta yang lainnya, Pemuda ini tampak sederhana, dari rambut yang hanya disisir rapi tanpa embel-embel gel atau _hair spray_, kemeja putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu kulit biasa. Cara berbicara dan tertawanya tulus, tidak dibuat-buat. Ia terlihat _enjoy_dengan keadaannya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang datang ke pesta dengan setengah kesal dan mengemban misi ingin-melihat-wajah-anak-pak-direktur yang telah menghancurkan hari Selasanya. Mungkin Sasuke harus segera melupakan misi bodoh itu dan menikmati pesta sebisa mungkin daripada pulang ke rumah dengan kecewa.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya, ia tampak tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, maka Sasuke pun menjelaskan. "Anak dari Namikaze-_sama_, orang yang sedang berulang tahun."

"Tidak…" ujar pemuda itu, "kau juga tidak kenal?"

Gelengan kepala Sasuke membuatnya mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan putra Namikaze-_sama_. "Dia… _troublemaker_."

"Eh?" si pirang mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"Orang itu telah mengacaukan semua jadwalku hari ini padahal kami belum pernah bertemu." Sasuke menjelaskan, si pirang langsung tertawa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika melihat pemuda di sampingnya tertawa hingga kehabisan napas sambil memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Bahunya yang bidang bergetar hebat. Ia tertawa hingga tangisan keluar dari sudut matanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menemukan dimana letak kelucuan dari pernyataannya, ia hanya tidak paham mengapa pemuda pirang ini bisa tertawa seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Entahlah, kurasa orang itu memang benar-benar brengsek―hmf…" lalu ia tertawa lagi.

"Yeah, brengsek."

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Egois?"

"Egois." Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Dan…" ia tersenyum di sela ucapannya, "menyebalkan?"

"Sangat menyebalkan…"

"Dan manja?"

"Dan…." Sasuke berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Kurasa tidak."

"Eh?"

Ia menatap pria pirang di sampingnya, "aku mendengar dari sekertaris Haruno kalau dia tidak mau bekerja kantoran, oleh karena itu ia kabur dari ayahnya ke luar negeri." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah bingkisan yang sedaritadi digenggam di tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di pagar jembatan. "Kurasa ia hanya egois, tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahnya yang begitu sayang padanya. Buktinya Namikaze-_sama_membuatkannya pesta semegah ini hanya untuk kepulangan seseorang yang telah kabur darinya."

Tidak ada suara dari pria pirang di samping Sasuke, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ketika Sasuke membalik badan hingga berhadapan dengannya, bibirnya tak terangkat membentuk senyuman sesentipun.

"Kurasa…" Sasuke mengulurkan kotak berisi hadiah untuk putra Namikaze-_sama_ ke tangan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "kurasa ia kurang menghargai orang lain." Ketika kotak itu telah digenggam oleh kedua tangan pemuda itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus pulang…."

"Ah-tunggu!" pemuda itu berkata―setengah berteriak―dengan volume yang cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku… aku Naruto…. Kau?"

"Sasuke,"

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah pergi.

* * *

.

Esok harinya pukul 7.55, Sasuke sampai di kantornya dan terpaksa mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seseorang telah terlebih dulu duduk di kursi penyiksaannya. Pemuda berambut pirang cerah bermata biru langit sedang tersenyum sangat lebar padanya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah _horror_.

Sebelum ia memanggil _security_ untuk mengusir siapapun yang telah berani duduk di kursi yang hanya pernah diduduki oleh Uchiha Sasuke seorang, sekertaris Haruno datang dengan tergesa-gesa―terbukti dari napasnya yang naik turun seperti baru saja lari marathon―gadis itu membungkuk pada Sasuke… dan Naruto―yang membuat tatapan Sasuke menjadi lebih _horror_ lagi. Namun dengan segera gadis itu menjelaskan…

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_, hari ini direktur baru saja dilantik dan beliau adalah―"

"Hey Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto menginterupsi, "ayo nanti makan siang bersama. Biasanya kau makan di mana?"

Persetan pada orang yang telah menghancurkan Rabu paginya.

* * *

.

Sasuke istirahat 5 menit lebih awal dari jadwal dengan alasan ingin membeli obat ke apotek, bukan karena ia benar-benar sakit kepala tapi untuk menghindari Naruto. Dengan langkah besar-besar dan cepat ia berjalan menuju, turun ke lantai satu menggunakan _lift_ dan segera pergi ke _café_ milik Gaara tanpa mengindahkan suara Sai yang berteriak kepadanya minta ditunggu. Ia hanya tidak ingin makan siang bersama putra direktur _yang kini telah menjadi direktur itu_. Tidak ada alsan mendasar yang membuatnya enggan, Sasuke hanya tidak mau saja.

Atau ia hanya bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa setelah menghina putra direktur secara langsung.

Pintu kaca _café_ dibukanya dengan kekuatan lebih hingga lonceng yang berdenting saat pelanggan masuk berbunyi dengan sangat kencang. Gaara terkejut sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang membuat kue di dapur langsung berlari ke depan sambil membawa baskom besar berisi adonan tepung.

"Kau seperti berlindung dari kejaran penjahat," cibir sang _patissier_ sambil terus mengaduk adonannya. "Merepotkan…" ia masuk kembali ke dapur sambil memutar bola matanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum maklum pada Shikamaru, ia beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke meja di samping jendela yang selalu mejadi tempat duduknya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya basa-basi, padahal selama beberapa tahun ini Sasuke selalu memesan menu yang sama setiap harinya.

Sasuke lalu menyandarkan diri di sofa, membuat dirinya duduk senyaman mungkin. Agaknya lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari Naruto dan bisa menikmati satu jam istirahatnya yang berharga.

Setelah membalas ucapan formal Gaara dengan '_seperti biasa_' beserta secangkir kopi susu, Sasuke menunggu sambil memandangi mobil berlalu-lalang di jalan raya lewat jendela di sampingnya. Perasaan rileks dan nyaman selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari selama satu jam ketika ia makan siang seperti ini―walau Sai sering mengacaukannya―perasaan yang membuat harinya tenang. Sayangnya rasa itu langsung hilang ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang … diperparah dengan munculnya wajah yang sedari tadi ia hindari.

_Naruto berdiri di hadapannya._

Sang _Manager_ lalu sadar bahwa… Naruto membuntutinya.

.

.

* * *

_Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, brengsek_, kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi _manager_?" Naruto coba memulai pembicaraan dengan topik klise sembari memotong cake stroberi di piring kecil menjadi dua dengan garpu. "Apa jadi _manager_ cukup menyenangkan?"

"Hm." Sasuke mengunyah _gateau_ di mulutnya dan menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas dengan wajah datar, "suka tak suka aku tetap menjalaninya."

Bibir pemuda pirang itu maju beberapa senti, "_so lame_..." separuh dari potongan cake stroberi miliknya ditusuk dan dilahap hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Kau pernah ke luar negeri?" tanya Naruto lagi, "atau berpikir ke luar negeri? Kau tahu, hidup di sana menyenangkan sekali," ia memotong separuh cakenya menjadi dua lagi.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto, tidak membalas.

"Padahal aku di Jerman hanya dua tahun," ia memasukkan potongan kue lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "tapi aku sudah kerasan dan… _nggak_mau pulang." Naruto melanjutkan tanpa peduli menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu apa yang membawamu pulang?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. _Penampilanmu dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru seperti itu, tidak ada yang akan tahu kalau sebenarnya kau orang Asia_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto tidak memberinya jawaban, ia malah tertawa. Sasuke pun tidak berusaha mengejar alasan Naruto untuk keingintahuannya.

"Kali ini aku yang bayar, oke?" ujar Naruto sambil melahap potongan kue terakhirnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

_Kali ini? Berarti ada lain kali?_

Sasuke belum sempat melihat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika ia mendengar suara jendela di sampingnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang besar―sebuah truk dengan muatan penuh―hingga kusennya rusak, kacanya lepas dan pecah menjadi kepingan kecil menghambur ke seluruh sudut dalam _café_. Beberapa serpihan menusuk kulit putih Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung ketika hal itu terjadi, truk yang menabrak jendela tak lekas berhenti, mesinnya masih menyala hingga kendaraan besar tersebut menubruk dan menggilas segala sesuatu yang ada di depannya tanpa ampun. Ia masih terduduk di sofanya ketika badan Naruto terbawa oleh moncong truk dan menghilang di bawahnya.

Sasuke hendak berdiri untuk menyelamatkan―apapun yang tersisa untuk bisa diselamatkan―akan tetapi kakinya terjepit oleh meja dan badan truk. Ia hendak berteriak minta tolong tetapi napas dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ketika Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, darah telah menggenang seperti kolam di sekitar kakinya.

"Naru―"

* * *

.

.

"Agen Sasuke!?"

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya, seketika ia membuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan kegelapan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi sebuah ruangan tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Di hadapannya, berlutut seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ia kenal sedang menarik kerah jaket kulitnya dengan kencang hingga sedikit menghambat jalannya udara ke paru-paru.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di saat genting seperti ini?" Gadis itu mencekik kerah Sasuke lebih kuat hingga empunya terbatuk kekurangan oksigen.

"H-Hyuuga-_san_…." Rontanya memninta dilepaskan.

Lalu cengkraman itu melonggar, mata gadis itu sedikit melembut, "walaupun kau orang baru, setidaknya tunjukkan profesionalitasmu sebagai agen. Kita memang dibayar, tapi buktikan bahwa kita bukan seseorang yang bergerak jika hanya ada uang saja."

Sasuke mengedipkan kelopak matanya, cengkraman itu telah sepenuhnya terlepas dari jaket Sasuke.

"Harga diri sebagai agen, Sasuke-_kun_." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Nggak saya kasih summary, soalnya spoiler banget(dan saya bukan orang yang suka memberi spoiler, hehe). Yah, silahkan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

Daaan... ketika saya buka archive, dua tahun lalu saya mempersembahkan fanfiction SasuNaru day untuk teman virtual saya tercinta, Ijah/Ritsu-ken, maka tahun ini saya juga memberi kado fanfic mentah ini padanya (lagi). Happy Birthday, baby.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,chapter 2 akan dipublish besok. Review dan kritik sangat diharapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agen Sasuke!?"

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya, seketika ia membuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan kegelapan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi sebuah ruangan tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Di hadapannya, berlutut seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang ia kenal sedang menarik kerah jaket kulitnya dengan kencang hingga sedikit menghambat jalannya udara ke paru-paru.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di saat genting seperti ini?" Gadis itu mencekik kerah Sasuke lebih kuat hingga empunya terbatuk kekurangan oksigen.

"H-hyuuga-_san_…." Rontanya memninta dilepaskan.

Lalu cengkraman itu melonggar, mata gadis itu sedikit melembut, "walaupun kau orang baru, setidaknya tunjukkan profesionalitasmu sebagai agen. Kita memang dibayar, tapi buktikan bahwa kita bukan seseorang yang bergerak jika hanya ada bayarannya saja."

Sasuke mengedipkan kelopak matanya dua kali, cengkraman jari-jari gadis itu telah sepenuhnya terlepas dari jaket Sasuke.

"Harga diri sebagai agen, Sasuke-_kun_." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan jiwa Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya secara utuh. Sasuke ingat beberapa jam lalu Pegasus―sebutan bagi pimpinannya―memanggilnya ke ruang kerja. Benar, ia sedang berada dalam misi penting bersama partner wanitanya―Hinata Hyuuga―untuk menyelamatkan cucu dari orang kaya yang diculik oleh musuh bisnis Kakeknya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung tua bersama Hinata, ketika mereka telah sampai di lantai tiga mereka disambut oleh dua orang yang menghujani mereka dengan peluru. Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang, agen Hinata bersembunyi di balik pilar besar sedangkan Sasuke tiarap tak jauh dari _partner_-nya, kemudian―sepertinya ia tertidur dan terbangun oleh tamparan agen Hinata.

Sasuke menatap lurus pistol di kedua tangannya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Rasanya baru beberapa saat ia duduk di sofa _café_ dekat jendela sambil menghabiskan _gateau_ serta secangkir kopi susu, lalu ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang dari jalan raya, menabrak jendela di dekat yang Sasuke duduki lalu masuk ke dalam _café_. Suara tabrakan dan jeritan masih terngiang di kepalanya, bau darah yang anyir serta bunyi dari tempurung kepala yang retak, bibir yang memutih, bola mata yang menatapnya tanpa nyawa, suara tawa yang hilang―_apa ia bermimpi?_

Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata hingga tangan dan kaki Sasuke masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya padanya dengan suara sangat pelan hingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Hyuuga-_san_." Jawabnya dengan volume suara yang sama, ia harus bisa cepat-cepat mengembalikan konsentasinya.

"Bagus," gadis itu mengokang pistolnya, "kita harus bergerak. Aku akan mengurus yang kurus, kau tembak kaki yang satunya, kau hanya punya waktu sedikit sebelum ia mampu menguasai diri dan menembak balas. Kau harus membuatnya kehilangan senjata―"

"Boleh dibunuh?" Tanya Sasuke menginterupsi.

Mata Hinata mengkilat ketika ia mendongak, dan Sasuke bersumpah ia melihat seringai licik melengkung di sudut bibirnya. "_Feel free_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata sempat menepuk bahu _junior_-nya sebelum berguling sambil meluncurkan tembakan ke arah pria kurus dan tepat mengenai betis kanannya. Perhatian kedua orang tersebut teralihkan oleh Hinata yang berlari kencang dari satu pilar ke pilar lainnya, sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menembak kaki pria yang lainnya.

Paha kanannya berlubang, ia melenguh kesakitan.

Lalu Sasuke menembak pistolnya hingga benda itu lepas dari genggaman dan jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi. Pria itu gelagapan, ia merogoh sesuatu di balik jaketnya dan mengeluarkan belati.

Tapi Sasuke menembaknya hingga beda tajam itu jatuh dan berdenting saat menyentuh lantai.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, Hinata sedang berlari menuju pria kurus sambil menghindari serbuan peluru. Refleknya sebagai agen selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya bergerak lincah seperti belut meski ia seorang wanita.

Ketika Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pria kurus dengan pistol teracung tepat di dahi pria itu, terdengar suara tembakan yang keras.

Bukan ia yang menembak, tapi _partner_-nya. Sasuke telah menghabisi pria lain dengan satu peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

Tidak menunggu detik berganti menjadi menit, Hinata segera menarik pelatuk dan―

**―BANG!**

Satu peluru meluncur dari moncong pistolnya menuju dahi si pria kurus yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan memohon ampun.

Hinata tersenyum ketika tubuh pria itu limbung ke lantai dengan darah keluar dari dahinya yang berlubang.

Belum sempat mengambil napas, Hinata dan Sasuke mendengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari balik pintu besi di depan mereka. Sasuke mengangguk kepada _senior_-nya, mereka berlari siaga dengan punggung berhimpitan menuju pintu besi setinggi dua meter, mereka menggenggam erat pistol di kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menendang pintu tersebut.

* * *

.

Another Universe

By Pearl

Happy SasuNaru day!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: mention SasuSaku & SasuHina, tapi tenang saja main pairingnya SasuNaru.

.

* * *

_Maybe there's a universe out there. When I close my eyes at night, I'm not dreaming the way a normal person would. Instead I'm seeing flashes of our lives in the multiverse_

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

Sasuke merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di pelipisnya sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

_Sial, salah langkah._ Runtuknya dalam hati.

Dari sudut mata obsidiannya Sasuke melirik pada partnernya, kondisi Hinata tak jauh beda dengannya saat ini. Mereka sama-sama terjepit dua pria dengan _revolver_ mengacung pada mereka yang pelatuknya siap ditarik kapan saja. Sasuke menahan napas, sebutir keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Empat meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan seringai ular sedang duduk tenang melipat tangannya di atas paha. Tak jauh dari kursinya, seorang anak lelaki dengan tangan diikat ke belakang terkulai lemas di lantai gedung tua yang kotor. Kedua kakinya dibalut dengan tali yang ujungnya diikat pada pilar. Badannya penuh luka sayat dan memar, bola mata berwarna birunya memandang kosong pada langit-langit di atasnya. Sasuke yakin ia masih bernapas, tapi tidak menjamin bahwa ia masih hidup.

Sasuke memandang si penculik dengan tenang berdiri dan melangkah mendekati tawanannya, menghadiahkan tendangan pada perutnya dua kali sebelum berjongkok dan menarik rambut pirang kusam untuk mendongak ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata disergap.

Biru hampa itu bertemu dengan obsidian. Sasuke terkesiap.

"Lihat, Naruto-_kun_." Pria itu mendesis, "penyelamatmu sudah datang, sapa mereka dengan senyuman hangat."

Ingin sekali Sasuke berlari dan mencabik daging pria itu hingga mati dengan mengalami kesakitan yang sama dengan yang telah dilakukannya. Jika saja ia tidak ditodong dengan _revolver_ seperti ini…

Pandangan kosong sang tawanan berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia membalikkan badan menghadap Pria Ular dan meludahinya tepat di wajah.

"―kau takkan menang, brengsek!" ia berkata dengan suara parau, "bunuh saja aku, tua bangka. Selamanya kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa―"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara, tuan muda?" Pria itu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari saku kemajanya. Diayunkannya beda itu untuk menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di pipi Naruto. "Aku bilang…. Ter. Se. Nyum."

Naruto melenguh. Tidak menjerit, ia tidak bisa, tidak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya sepertinya ia sudah tak mampu. Matanya terbelalak ketika pria itu menancapkan pisau lebih dalam hingga menjadi lubang di pipinya, detik itu ia hanya berdoa agar pria itu lekas mengakhiri penderitaannya secepat darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar, kakinya sudah gatal ingin berlari dan menghabisi pria itu sekarang juga agar tidak menyiksa cucu kliennya lebih jauh lagi. Dalam misi-misi sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah melihat penyiksaan secara langsung, dan ketika ia mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali. pria yang baru dua tahun menjadi agen tersebut ingin segera menghentikannya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan bergerak punggung Hinata mendorongnya, memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti.

_Jangan gegabah Sasuke, jangan masuk perangkap yang kedua kali._

Seolah-olah ia mampu membaca pikiran Hinata, kakinya pun berhenti sebelum sempat melakukan pergerakan lebih jauh.

"Apa kalian membawa persyaratannya?" Pria itu bertanya setelah menyiksa Naruto dan meninggalkan luka menganga selebar empat senti di pipinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menjawab, pria itu memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Seperti kurang puas melihat kondisi tawanannya kini, Pria itu kembali menendang, menginjak tubuh tak berdaya itu seperti boneka rusak tak bernyawa.

"Padahal yang kuminta tidak banyak…" ia menyimpan pisau lipat berlumuran darah Naruto kembali ke saku kemejanya, "hanya…. Satu perusahaan, jika pak tua kaya itu tidak mau memberikannya… aku tak menjamin keselamatan cucunya."

"Tidak! Sampai mati kau tidak akan mendapatka―"

Suara pelatuk ditarik dan―

**BANG!**

"Aaaaah!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Tuan Muda…"

Satu peluru metal dilepaskan oleh sang Pria menembus kulit di kaki kanan Naruto, membuat luka lubang yang mengalirkan darah segar ke atas lantai.

"Kami membawa apa yang kau minta!" sergah Hinata dengan suara lantang, napasnya naik turun menahan amarah. Wanita itu telah ada pada titik dimana ia tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memikirkan strategi ketika ada seseorang yang disiksa di hadapannya, sudah cukup.

"Tapi, singkirkan mereka dariku…" ia mengajukan syarat.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis, kedua anak buahnya menurunkan _revolver_ dari dahi Hinata dan Sasuke. Setelah yakin, Hinata menggerakkan kakinya.

Pria itu tertawa puas, dengan perlahan menjilat bibirnya ketika Hinata berjalan mendekatinya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jaketnya.

"Bagus…" ia menunjukkan seringai ularnya sekali lagi. "Bagus sekali."

Hinata membuka segel amplop perlahan-lahan, keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Jangan―" dengan suara yang lirih Naruto mencoba menghentikan Hinata, gadis itu hanya menatap balas bola mata biru hampa yang terkulai di lantai. "Kumohon jangan…."

Hinata mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari amplop, mendekap benda itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga amplopnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin dan kotor.

"…kumohon―"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dan memegang kertas yang begitu diimpikannya. Akhirnya, tinggal selangkah lagi dan semua yang ia lakukan akan terbayar. Segala dosa yang ia lakukan untuk menguasai perusahaan impiannya hampir menjadi kenyaataan―

"Sasuke!"

**BANG! BANG!**

Terdengar suara tembakan, tidak sekali―dua, tiga―berkali kali. Pria itu mundur ketika merasakan peluru menembus lengan kirinya, ia terkejut ketika melihat kawan dari gadis yang hendak menyerahkan surat pemindahan kekuasaan padanya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…

"Bunuh mereka!" teriaknya marah. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto sambil memegangi lengannya yang tertembak.

Kedua anak buahnya langsung mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlindung di antara pilar.

Pria itu amat marah, dengan kesetanan diambilnya _revolver_ dengan tangan yang tidak terluka. Ia menodongkan moncongnya tepat di kepala Naruto, anak lelaki itu sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak dan bicara. Tatapan nanarnya dibalas dengan kemarahan oleh wajah bengis si penculik. Tidak ada kesempatan… nyawanya telah berada di genggaman pria itu sejak tadi, dan jika sang pria tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan maka tak ada lagi ruang bernapas untuknya.

Maka Naruto memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat-saat dimana peluru menembus tengkoraknya. Di sudut hatinya Naruto merasa menyesal mengapa pergi sendirian malam itu, ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan kakeknya yang melarangnya pergi. Karena keras kepalanya ia harus merepotkan banyak orang. Kakek, dua orang yang menyelamatkannya…

Dari balik pilar, Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang, berharap ia mampu menghentikan pria tua itu. Berharap larinya cukup kencang hingga pria itu belum sempat menarik pelatuknya. Berharap selongsong _revolver_ pria itu kosong sehingga Naruto bisa selamat. Atau setidaknya―

**BANG!**

Suara pelatuk ditarik, dua buah peluru meluncur di udara secara bersamaan dengan laju lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Satu peluru dari_revolver_ sang pria tua bersarang di kepala Naruto, peluru yang lain menembus dada Sasuke. Peluru yang berasal dari anak buah si penculik.

Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menyergapnya Sasuke mendengar bunyi lonceng dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

**Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"Sudah pagi sayang, turun dari kasur dan segara sarapan atau kau akan terlambat kerja!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan ia terbaring di atas ranjang ukuran besar, suara wanita yang _familiar_ serta bunyi lonceng dari arah luar kamar berhasil membangunkannya.

Ia tersentak, segera turun dari kasur dan berlari menuju pintu di sudut ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi dan mengguyurkan air dari wastafel ke kepalanya. Dinginnya air membua Sasuke benar-benar tersadar dan yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Pria itu mendongak, melihat refleksi dirinya melalui kaca yang tergantung di dinding.

Tidak ada darah, ia masih utuh tanpa terluka.

_Bohong._

Jelas sekali ia telah mati karena peluru yang bersarang di dadanya, bahkan sakitnya masih ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

_Tidak mungkin, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi._

Pikiran Sasuke mulai berperang, kebingungan antara yang mimpi dan kenyataan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia bermpi menjadi agen penyelamat lalu mati tertembak, dan ia terbangun di ranjangnya sekarang―

Suara pintu berderit membuyarkan semuanya, Sasuke memandangi wanita berambut merah muda dengan apron membelit tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengenalinya, ia hanya lupa mereka pernah bertemu di mana. _Siapa? Sekertaris?_

"Sampai kapan kau akan mematung di sana, sayang?" wanita itu berkacak pinggang, "kau tidak bisa membeli beras jika seharian hanya mengaca."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Wanita itu terkesiap, "jangan bercanda! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan wajah istrimu, bodoh!"

Sasuke melotot.

"Kita sudah setengah tahun menikah!"

_Menikah? Yang benar saja!_

* * *

.

Manusia terkadang melupakan sesuatu, mulai dari hal yang penting, biasa saja, sampai tidak penting. Intensitas lupa manusia bisa diukur dari usia serta banyaknya hal yang harus dikerjakan. Hal yang paling sering dilupakan biasanya mencuci tangan sebelum makan, mematikan lampu, dimana terakhir kali meletakkan kunci―dan sebagainya. Tapi melupakan wajah orang yang telah menikah denganmu selama 6 bulan adalah hal yang tidak wajar.

Sasuke belum tua―ia baru dua puluhan―dan pekerjaan tidak terlalu membebani pikirannya.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk sadar dan terlepas dari mimpi anehnya semalam. Wanita yang mengaku istrinya tadi memang tidak berbohong, Sasuke ingat mereka sudah menikah dengan Sakura beberapa bulan lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana cara melamar gadis yang dulunya menjadi teman satu tim saat mereka masih berada di akademi ninja. Ia bahkan melihat foto pernikahannya menggantung di dinding ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan mereka. Sasuke mencintainya―buktinya mereka menikah―dan Sakura juga mencintai Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan otaknya pagi ini.

Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat dari mana awal mimpinya tadi malam, ia menautkan jari-jarinya sangat kuat. Melupakan segelas teh yang dihidangkan Sakura, tak peduli minuman itu akan menjadi dingin dan rasanya tak sedap lagi.

Ia memulai semuanya ketika mendapat tamparan di pipi oleh wanita yang bernama Hinata―_tidak! Bukan dari sana, lebih jauh lagi._

Sasuke bermimpi pergi bekerja di sebuah bangunan yang besar dan tinggi, naik kendaraan canggih bernama… mobil. Lalu seorang wanita… Sakura Haruno―istrinya, tapi tidak dalam mimpi―masuk ke ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak, sebelumnya ia pergi bersama seseorang, teman, dengan mobil…. Sai. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan seseorang, lalu mereka makan siang bersama lalu sebuah mesin berjalan dan ia terbangun oleh tamparan seorang wanita bernama Hinata!

Suami Sakura itu mengistirahatkan dahinya di atas meja makan kayu, berusaha lebih keras mengingat adegan yang ada di mimpinya yang lebih mirip seperti film.

Dalam mimpinya ia dan agen Hinata menyelamakan seseorang dari penculikan, cucu orang kaya. Di saat Sasuke hendak menyelamatkannya, ia dan anak itu tertembak lalu ia terbangun oleh suara lonceng yang dibunyikan Sakura dari dapur.

Tidak ada suara, hanya detak lirih jam dinding yang mengisi kekosongan di sekitar Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan tangannya dan duduk diam, tetapi otak bekerja keras mengingat apa yang mengganggunya.

Sasuke sadar ada yang sama dari kedua mimpi itu.

_Tapi apa._

Di mimpi pertama ia bekerja di gedung besar. Ia ingat berteman dengan seseorang bersama Sai. Ia menghabiskan siang di rumah makan dengan secangkir kopi. Ia juga bertemu Sakura di dalam mimpinya. Lalu di akhir mimpi sebelum ia terbangun dan masuk ke mimpi setelahnya adalah…. Sasuke sedang makan dengan seseorang, dan mereka mati.

Mimpi kedua ia bertemu dengan Hinata, mereka menjadi seorang agen penyelemat. Ia bertemu Pria Tua dengan seringaian ular untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, lalu ia dan orang itu tertembak dan….

Sasuke terbangun di dunia ini, dunia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan mimpi.

_Atau dunia ini jangan-jangan hanya mimpi?_

Pemikiran tersebut langsung membuat Sasuke melonjak kaget, cepat-cepat ia meminum teh dalam gelas dalam satu tegukan besar tanpa tahu bahwa airnya masih sangat panas. Lidahnya langsung memutih karena terbakar, akan tetapi Sasuke menjadi yakin bahwa sekarang ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Meletakkan gelas keramik ke atas meja, Sasuke memutar kembali memori mimpi semalam di otaknya.

Di akhir mimpi ia selalu mengalami kejadian, atau kecelakaan yang membuat mereka mati. Jadi, jika ia mati Sasuke akan terlempar ke mimpi selanjutnya.

Di mimpi pertama ia mati ketika sedang makan bersama dengan seseorang. Di mimpi kedua ia mati saat menyelamatkan seseorang.  
_  
__Seseorang….__Siapa? Apakah mereka orang yang sama?_

Sasuke berpikir lebih keras lagi. _Seseorang… dengan mata biru hampa dan rambut pirang kusam di mimpinya yang kedua. Seseorang dengan… rambut pirang dan―matanya… juga biru?_

"Sasuke?" Suara istrinya menginterupsi, sosoknya masuk ke area dapur dengan membawa sepiring tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun. "Belum sarapan? Nanti kau bisa terlambat kerja lho―"

"Naruto…"

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di pikirannya..

'…eh?"

"Apa kau kenal pria berambut pirang bernama Naruto di sini?"

"Naruto?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "kurasa tidak… memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kecewa, pandangan matanya langsung merunduk, ia menatap sisa air teh dalam gelas keramik di hadapannya. Padahal ia hampir menemukan sedikit petunjuk dari mimpi-mimpinya tapi―

"Tunggu sebentar…" lirih Sakura tiba-tiba, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya kau pernah mengatakan nama Naruto…. Kapan ya? Hmmm―ah! Iya, kau berkata ada orang berbahaya bernama Naruto yang masuk penjara beberapa hari lalu."

Tak berkata apapun lagi Sasuke segera bangkit dan mencari-cari pakaian kerjanya. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu tujuan: menemui Naruto. Tak peduli apakah benar ia orang berbahaya sekalipun, setidaknya ia harus menuntaskan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya atau ia bisa gila saat ini juga.

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin Naruto yang ini berambut pirang?"

"Aaaaeemm… yaa, mungkin… terakhir aku melihatnya rambutnya berwarna terang."

"Naruto yang ini bermata biru?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke-_sama_, ia dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apakah dia benar-benar orang yang berbahaya."

"Ya!"

"…Kiba, serius sedikitlah saat menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kalau yang ini aku bisa menjamin, Sasuke-_sama_. "Aku mendengar berita bahwa ia mengamuk menghancurkan gerbang depan masuk ke desa kita."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan secara-tiba-tiba, Kiba―seorang sipir penjara―yang tidak menyadarinya kaget dan menubruk punggung Sasuke tanpa bisa dihindari.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, "gerbang dijaga dengan sangat ketat oleh belasan ninja kuat. Tidak mungkin jika hanya seorang diri mampu membobol pertahanan tersebut―"

"Saya tidak berbohong Sasuke-sama," jawab Kiba sambil membuat tanda v dengan kedua jarinya.

Ketika mereka sampai di bangsal bawah tanah yang mengurung Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyuruh Kiba untuk pergi meninggalkanya. Anak itu menurut, ia pergi namun sempat mencuri pandang kepada tahanan berbahaya nomor satu yang kini meringkuk di kubikel kecil dengan kedua kaki dan tangan dirantai.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke lirih, memanggil tahanan untuk menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Ah… Apa jadwal eksekusiku dimajukan?"

Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki bersamaan dengan rantai besi yang ditarik bergesekan dengan lantai semen, suaranya semakin keras, sosoknya semakin dekat. Pria raven itu menahan napasnya ketika melihat Naruto menampakkan dirinya mulai kepala sampai kaki.

Rambutnya berantakan seperti kulit durian warnanya tidak pirang, sedikit coklat. Mungkin warna aslinya tertutupi oleh debu dan kotoran sehingga menjadi kusam. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan Naruto yang ada di mimpinya adalah iris biru langit di bola matanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti petugas eksekusi bagimu?" Ia bertanya, namun Sasuke hanya mendapat jawaban apapun kecuali senyum tipis dari bibir sang tawanan.

"Maaf Tuan, aku hanya terbawa suasana," ujarnya sambil tertawa, dilangkahkan kakinya lagi hingga badannya menempel pada jeruji besi. Mungkin ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke lebih dekat lagi. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang biasanya mendatangiku…"

Sasuke mengamati tubuhnya yang penuh luka, mulai tangan hingga kakinya terdapat memar berwarna biru bekas cambuk.

_Selain dikurung ternyata mereka juga menyiksanya._

"Orang-orang di atas bilang kau menghancurkan gerbang dan membunuh ninja penjaganya, apa itu benar?"

Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu, walau akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, ya, memang benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya..."

"Lalu mengapa sekarang kau tidak mengamuk menghancurkan penjara ini dan melarikan diri?" tegas Sasuke.

Sang tawanan terkekeh lagi, "karena aku tidak mau, Tuan." Pemuda itu maju selangkah lagi, ia memegang jeruji besi yang mengurungnya menggunakan kedua tangan. "Lagipula benda ini adalah rantai penyegel cakra, jadi yang ada di dalam sini tidak bisa apa-apa." ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan berkata bahwa kau mengamuk karena dirasuki, seperti itu?"

"Tepat!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Monster, lebih tepatnya lagi."

Sasuke terjekut, tak menyangka tebakannya benar.

"Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu, tuan? Bahwa di dalam tubuhku ini ada monster ekor sembilan yang sangat ganas, aku sendiri tidak mampu mengendalikannya."

Butuh lima detik untuk Sasuke merespon, "maka dari itu mereka mengeksekusimu?"

"Ya…"

Sasuke bersumpah melihat senyuman lagi di bibir Naruto hingga dahinya berkerut heran. Apa yang membuat pemuda ini begitu bahagia jika ia telah mengetahui ajalnya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Apa pemuda ini serius ingin mati?

"Naruto…."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"…kurasa tidak."

"Tidak sekalipun? Di masa lalumu, atau kau tidak pernah bermimpi melihat wajahku?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya kepada jeruji besi kemudian mundur bebera langkah dan terduduk di lantai semen yang dingin. Kepalanya mendongak untuk mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Sasuke.

Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "tidak pernah, Tuan. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku denganmu."

Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu Sasuke, tapi bukan yang pertama kali Sasuke bertemu Naruto. Namun pria itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto atau mimpi-mimpi anehnya mungkin akan terulang lagi.

"Apakah kau…" Sasuke memberi jeda, mencoba mencari kata-kata lain untuk menyampaikan maksudnya agar dimengerti oleh Naruto. "Jika kau kuberi kesempatan untuk bebas sekarang, akan kah kau menerimanya?"

Tidak menunggu detik berganti Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan memberi janji palsu padamu." Ujarnya meyakinkan, tapi pria di hadapannya tetap menggeleng.

"Tidak kali ini tuan, aku tak bermaksud kurang ajar dengan menolak tawaranmu yang begitu… _menggiurkan_. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan lepas kendali dan monster di tubuhku ini bisa menghancurkan desa hanya dengan semburan napas apinya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, kini senyumannya berubah getir. "Mereka percaya bahwa jika tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping maka monster itu tak punya tempat untuk disinggahi lagi, maka ia akan mati. Kalau untuk keselamatan banyak orang, kurasa… aku sanggup melakukannya."

Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, jika ia tak merasa puas maka sampai matipun akan tetap mengejarnya.

"Kau takkan menjadi pahlawan meski melakukan hal itu."

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh aku menyimpan kesempatan itu ketika kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan? Tidak di sini, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Giliran Sasuke yang tidak bisa menjawab. Yang ia ingat setelah itu adalah keheningan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Sampai Naruto merangkak kembali ke sudut kubikelnya yang gelap, menunggu waktu eksekusi dengan tenang, dan Sasuke tidak lagi berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

.

"Besok aku tidak masuk kerja." Ujar Sasuke kepada istrinya saat mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan di ranjang.

"Kau dipecat!?" Sakura terlonjak kaget, ia menyibak selimut dengan kasar. Meski wanita, Sakura juga seorang ninja, tenaganya sedikit lebih besar dibandingngkan wanita pada umumnya.

"Nah, tidak…" sergah Sasuke, istrinya menjadi tenang perlahan-lahan. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja di rumah."

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar berbaring di sampingnya dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua hingga sebatas dada.

"_Ne_, Sasuke… apa ada yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?" Sakura menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan suaminya. "Sejak tadi pagi kau gelisah…"

"Tidak ada,"

"Bohong."

"Sungguh, Sakura."

"Tidak ada sarapan untuk besok pagi."

"…hei!" Sasuke menghela napas, "oke―"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya kembali menghadap suaminya dan bersiap mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi…" Sasuke memulai dengan kalimat klise, _tadi-malam-ia-bermimpi._

"Naruto?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku bermimpi dalam mimpiku, dan di kedua mimpiku aku bertemu dengan Naruto." Sasuke memberi jeda, "di akhir mimpiku selalu terjadi sesuatu… yang membuat kita berdua mati, entah kecelakaan atau di bunuh. Jika aku mati dalam mimpi, maka aku akan terbangun."

"Oleh karena itu hari ini kau pergi menemuinya dan bertanya _'hai Naruto, apa kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya?'_ begitu?"

Tebakan Sakura selalu tepat sasaran, Sasuke bimbang apakah ia masih perlu meneruskan ceritanya atau tidak ketika ia sudah seperti buku yang terbuka di mata Sakura. Namun kediaman istrinya mengisyaratkan agar pria itu menceritakan segala kegelisahannya, maka Sasuke pun melanjutkannya.

"Lusa ia akan di eksekusi karena monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya…" Sasuke memandang Sakura datar, tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak. "Ia sudah kuberi satu kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi tapi ia menolaknya."

"Sasuke―"

"Aku tidak tahu monster seperti apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya hingga ia begitu merindukan kematian…"

"Sasuke… Kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi? _Aku adalah mimpi?_"

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin segera menyangkalnya dan berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu dan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya sadar―tidak. Ya…. Ya, Sasuke memang sedikit khawatir bahwa kali ini juga hanyalah mimpi. Ia khawatir jika dirinya harus merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti di mimpi-mimpinya lagi. Lalu terbangun di kenyataan, atau mimpi lain dengan suasana yang berbeda. Lagi.

Pria itu tak menjawab, malah merapatkan bibirnya agar tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa keluar dari sana.

Sakura pun tersenyum, "Sasuke… jika memang kali ini adalah mimpi, maka aku patut berbangga telah menjadi peran yang sangat penting dalam mimpimu."

"…Sakura." Sasuke hendak bangkit namun tangan Sakura cepat terulur dan mencegahnya.

"―sssh… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti sudah lelah sekali." Wanita itu merebahkan Sasuke dengan sedikit dorongan lembut agar kembali berbaring nyaman. "Semuanya sudah berakhir…"

_Benarkah sudah berakhir?_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dan berbisik, "bagaimana jika… di mimpiku selanjutnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura sedikit terjekejut mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu bisa terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi ia membalas pelukan suaminya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata di mimpiku yang lain aku tidak diakdirkan bersamamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sakura hanya diam sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, seperti ibu menidurkan anaknya dengan sabar.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu hingga perlahan-lahan mata sang suami memberat. Ia menguap, beringsut merebah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat delapan jam kedepan.

Namun akhirnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan tersebut ketika Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadaran, "jika memang begitu, aku berdoa supaya hidupmu bahagia."

Lalu ia tertidur.

* * *

.

Sasuke datang di hari eksekusi Naruto, ia memakai pakaian biasa daripada harus ke tempat pembantaian dengan seragamnya―atau sebenarnya ia berangkat dengan pakaian yang salah karena terburu-buru. Perasaannya kacau, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Sasuke melihat pria pirang itu diseret secara kasar keluar dari penjara bawah tanah menuju lapangan eksekusi. Kedua kaki dan tangannya masih dibelenggu oleh rantai besi penyegel cakra―yang Sasuke yakin sangat berat―memar berwarna biru di kulitnya semakin lebar. Badannya yang kurus kering ditarik menggunakan tali yang kuat hingga ia berjalan terseok-seok, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Yang mereka pedulikan sekarang hanya _orang-itu-harus-mat_i tanpa memikirkan perasaannya,

Gigi Sasuke gemeretak menahan marah.

_Salah apa dia? Menjadi wadah tempat tinggal monster bukanlah keinginannya._

Sasuke dapat mendengar rintihan Naruto ketika tangan dan kakinya di tali kepada ujung besi alat eksekusi. Mereka berencana memisahkan bagian tubuh Naruto hingga tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk ditinggali oleh si monster. Memang benar ini adalah hal paling efektif untuk mengamankan desa, akan tetapi sedikit tidak manusiawi.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat memori kecelakaan melintas di pikiran Sasuke, disusul dengan gambaran terkulainya seorang pemuda berambut pirang karena peluru yang menembus tengkoraknya. Mata biru hampa yang memandangnya saat itu, sama dengan mata biru yang memandangnya saat ini. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di mimpinya, sama dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Perasaan sesak itu… sedih, ketidakberdayaan, penyesalan… Sasuke pernah merasakan adegan ini, berulang kali. Perasaan ketika melihat seorang Naruto mati di hadapannya―

_―berhenti!_

Tapi kata itu tidak muncul, mulutnya tidak terbuka lidahnya tetap kelu.

Lalu mesin eksekusi dinyalakan, besi yang digerakkan menggunakan cakra ninja petugas eksekusi berjalan berjauhan menuju 4 arah yang berbeda. Tubuh sang tawanan dikoyak, ditarik dengan paksa agar terlepas dari bagian-bagian yang selayaknya. Naruto tak sempat merintih, hampir tidak bisa merasakan lagi betapa sakitnya ketika tubuhnya disakiti hingga tercerai berai. Matanya membelalak, iris biru menatap langit yang berwarna sama di atasnya.

Seperti kertas yang disobek, tubuhnya terpisah dengan sangat mudah. Darah muncrat ke seluruh penjuru, memenuhi sudut lapangan eksekusi. Detik ketika akhirnya tubuh Naruto terpisah, dari kejauhan seseorang jatuh berlutut.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Kakinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat menahan tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya, tak sanggup melihat bagian tubuh dan organ yang berserakan di mana-mana. Ia tak dapat menahan dadanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan napas yang memburu. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar membasahi pipi.

Benar, karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Jika ia tidak mati, maka ia tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Maka ia takkan bertemu Naruto lagi.

* * *

.

_When we're didn't end up together, you just found me in the wrong universe. That's all._

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bohong, masih To Be Continued

* * *

Apakah masih banyak yang bingung? Kalau pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab alhamdulillah, kalau belum kita tunggu chapter terakhir besok, ya? Kalau masih bingung lagi saya bakal buka sesi Q&A.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, dan saya benar-benar baru sadar masalah ketabrak truk itu... maaf, sepertinya menulis disambi fangirlingan memang sangat memecah konsentrasi, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review dan kritik sangat di harapkan.

Happy SasuNaru day 2013!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke berlari, lalu terjatuh.

Tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, tubuhnya amat ringan ketika melayang sepersekian detik di udara tapi ketika pantatnya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin, saraf paccini-nya bekerja: mengirim rangsang tekanan kepada parietalis di otaknya kemudian dikirim kepada efektor. Ia mengeluh sakit, rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, ia melebarkan matanya yang sejenak menjadi gelap.

Ia segera berdiri, memungut isi tas jinjingnya yang keluar kemana-mana. Tak mempedulikan tatapan dari mata-mata orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, ia segera beranjak karena ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini.

"_Sensei_…" derap langkah kaki tunggal datang menghampirinya, empunya berjongkok membantu memunguti barang-barang Sasuke. "_Sensei_ duluan saja, operasinya dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Aku terjebak macet," jawab sang dokter muda, ia hendak melanjutkan mengambil barang-barangnya namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Istirahatlah, _Sensei_." Ia mendongak, iris birunya memandang obsidian milik Sasuke. "Satu jam lagi kau harus menyelamatkan satu nyawa manusia, jangan sampai gagal."

Mereka bertatapan cuckup lama. Kedua orang itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sasuke ingin membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh sendiri, sedangkan ia bersikeras membantu Sasuke. Biru bertemu obsidian. Rahang keduanya mengeras, tatapannya menajam. Merasa tidak akan menang dari perawat di hadapannya, Sasuke pun berdiri sembari menepuk jas putihnya.

"Gunakan satu jam ini untuk tidur, _Sensei_." Ia berkata dengan volume yang cukup keras sehingga Sasuke yang telah menjauh beberapa meter darinya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih… _Ino_."

Perawat itu tersenyum, "sama-sama, _Sensei_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur meski ia telah memejamkan matanya selama berbelas-belas menit.

Pria itu mengangkat tanganya ke depan wajah, mengamati telapaknya yang kasar. Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang biasanya digunakan untuk menggenggam pisau operasi, membedah tempurung kepala orang, mengambil tumor di otak banyak manusia. Percaya atau tidak ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa puluhan orang, setidaknya ia harus bangga dengan hal itu. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun gagal, ia selalu melatih jari-jarinya untuk menjahit dan bermain piano agar tetap kuat. Setiap pagi ia berolah raga dan mengkonsumsi makanan sehat serta menghindari kopi. Menjadi dokter bedah saraf di usianya yang muda sangat tidak mudah, harus bersaing dengan para _senior_ yang memiliki jam terbang lebih lama dari masa sekolahnya.

Sasuke tak pernah gagal, _ia tak boleh gagal._

Satu kesalahan akan menjadi luka yang membekas dalam catatan sejarahnya sebagai _neurosurgeon_ terbaik. Oleh karena itu, sekelebatan mimpi aneh tidak boleh mengambil alih pikiran dan konsentrasi Sasuke. Dalam hitungan menit akan ada satu nyawa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Ia membawa tangannya menyentuh dahi sembari memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun setelah hampir dua puluh menit tak juga terlelap, dengan geram ia akhirnya bangkit menuju ruang operasi yang berada sisi lain rumah sakit.

Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan otaknya bisa sedikit _fresh_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Silahkan menghitung bersama saya mulai dari satu… dua…"

"Satu… dua… tiga… em―pat… lima…"

Ino memberikan sarung tangan karet steril berwarna hijau mentah kepada Sasuke ketika dokter anestesi baru saja menyuntikkan bius kepada pasien. Ini ritual yang telah Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya lakukan puluhan kali. Pikirannya sedikit segar karena kali ini ia memilih jalan memutar yang lebih panjang untuk ke ruang operasi. Sasuke bisa melakukan pembedahan hari ini, ia memiliki ukuran untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menyanggupi suatu hal.

Keadaan selalu seperti ini, setiap operasi, berlainan pasien, nyawa kritis yang berbeda. Neji―dokter anestesi yang sering bekerja sama dengannya dalam sebuah operasi―mengalirkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya, padahal ia telah melakukan menjadi dokter selama lima tahun tapi ia selalu khawatir berlebihan akan membuat pasiennya koma saat operasi selesai. Sasuke mengamati Neji yang gugup berkali-kali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, mengecek dahinya: memastikan ia tidak pusing dan tusukan jarumnya tidak akan meleset.

Ino memberi isyarat bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan telah siap, maka Sasuke berdiri menghampiri meja operasi dimana seorang pasien telah masuk dalam alam mimpinya. ketika ia terbangun, mimpi buruknya telah berakhir dan ia bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Tugas Sasuke adalah mengakhiri mimpi buruknya.

Sasuke memberi Neji satu sentuhan di pundaknya yang kini mulai menegang, dokter bedah saraf itu memberikan senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Senyuman yang seolah berkata bahwa Neji telah melakukan yang terbaik.

Ino menyerahkan pisau dan Sasuke menerimanya.

Ia menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut sebelum mulai mengiris lapisan daging di kepala pasien. Namun ketika benda tersebut telah mengenai permukaan kulit kepala pasien, mata sang dokter hampir melebar. Ia gemetar hebat, dua beda steril terlepas dari genggam tengannya menuju lantai.

"_Sensei_?" Ino bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "apa anda baik-baik―"

Ino terkejut, hampir tak percaya pada lensa matanya yang melihat butir demi butir air mata jatuh dari mata sang dokter.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak dengan napas berat, para asistennya berkerumun di sekitarnya. _Tuhan, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya sekarang…._

Sejak awal Sasuke mengingatnya. Memori tentang mimpi anehnya, bagaimana ia menjadi _manager_, agen, dan seorang ninja. Lalu tiga adegan kematian yang diperankan oleh orang yang sama, orang yang kini berbaring di meja operasi, yang kini nyawanya berada di antara jari-jari dan pisau sterilnya. Naruto. Seorang yang telah membuatnya berkali-kali merasakan rasa pahit bernama kehilangan…

"Ino, ambilkan pisau dan gunting yang baru…"

Tidak bertanya apapun lagi, sang perawat mencari pisau dan gunting steril yang lain dan segera menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Satu menit setelah Sasuke benar-benar memotong kulit kepala Naruto sepanjang satu senti, ia berhenti. Para asistennya terkesiap ketika untuk kedua kalinya ketika pisau dan gunting di tangannya terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berlutut sambil memegangi mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit.

* * *

.

Another Universe

By Pearl

Happy SasuNaru day!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: mention SasuSaku & SasuHina, tapi tenang saja main pairingnya SasuNaru.

.

* * *

Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Delapan jam setelahnya, Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi… bersama dengan Sasuke yang bahkan belum melepas pakaian steril yang ia kenakan. Masih dengan masker dan penutup rambut, sang _neurosurgeon_ sendiri yang mendorong ranjang Naruto menuju ruang ICCU.

Berbagai selang digunakan menyokong hidupnya. Detak jantung Naruto mulai tidak stabil ketika operasi baru berjalan separuh langkah, tegangan darahnya naik turun. Sekali dalam sejarah kehidupan dokternya, Sasuke merasa sangat tertekan saat mengoperasi seseorang. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin melihat pria yang terbaring pasrah di hadapannya mati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

―dan ketika selesai, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sedari tadi dibendungnya.

Naruto masih hidup, ia sangat bersyukur jantungnya berdetak walau sangat pelan.

Dan Sasuke tinggal di kamar Naruto malam itu hingga pagi, tapi Naruto belum membuka matanya.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke tetap berada di sisi ranjang Naruto. Pria itu menatap sang pasien dengan perasaan kacau. Mengamati setiap_inchi_ detail wajah pria yang telah berkali-kali ditemuinya dalam mimpi. Mimpi buruknya, karena mereka selalu bertemu dalam keadaan yang salah.

Sasuke tidak ada jadwal operasi selama dua hari, maka ia membawa sebagian barang dari apartemennya ke kamar Naruto―Sasuke menyebutnya pindahan kecil―selama dua malam ia menunggu pria yang masih tertidur pasca operasinya tanpa sedetikpun pergi dari sisinya.

.

Hari ketiga, sore itu jadwal operasi menanti Sasuke.

Pagi-pagi ia menyempatkan pulang ke apartemen untuk mandi dan pergi me_laundry_ baju-bajunya.

Ia berada di ruang operasi selama enam jam. Seorang gadis penderita meningioma telah diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lewat Sasuke. Operasinya berhasil. Ketika gadis itu membuka matanya di kamar rawat, ia disambut oleh tangis haru seluruh keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya menangis, beratus kali membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum palsu.

Karena ada seseorang di ruang ICCU yang hingga saat ini belum membuka matanya.

.

Satu minggu Naruto belum sadarkan diri, Sasuke mulai putus asa.

Ia dan Neji―yang wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup ketika mengetahui pasiennya masih koma―telah mengecek kondisi Naruto. Seharusnya semuanya normal. Detak jantungnya normal walau tekanan darahnya tinggi. Hanya mata itu saja yang tidak terbuka.

Setelah itu Sasuke terus berada di sisi Naruto, sedangkan Neji pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh kepalanya sekali lagi.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Naruto belum juga sadar.

Sasuke sudah tak pernah pulang ke apartemennya lagi, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter terbengkalai. Dua hari lalu ia hampir saja membunuh satu nyawa pasien yang sedang menjalankan operasi. Namun hal tersebut segera dihentikan oleh Ino, dan operasi tetap berjalan akan tetapi _senior_-nya yang menangani.

.

Tiga minggu. Mata biru itu tak juga terbuka.

Sasuke mulai mengkonsumsi kopi―yang seumur hidupnya selalu ia hindari―agar tetap terjaga dan memantau keadaan Naruto.

Tiga minggu lima hari. Sasuke berhenti minum kopi, ia mencoba hal baru yang membuatnya melarikan diri dari segala masalah: _vodka_.

Sasuke tak lagi memiliki jadwal operasi. Ia pun tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa disebut dokter atau tidak.

.

Sebulan. Sasuke mengambil dua belas hari cutinya dalam satu tahun agar bisa di sisi Naruto sepanjang hari. Ia juga telah mendapat dua kali surat peringatan―yang selalu diabaikannya.

Sebulan tiga hari. Sasuke berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi dokter.

Ia mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Neji. Pria itu langsung memukulnya di pipi hingga air ludah Sasuke berwarna merah akibat darah.

.

Sebulan empat hari. Sasuke berhenti minum.

Hari ini, setelah sekian lama ia pulang ke apartemennya untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket serta pikiran kacaunya. Pria itu berdiri di bawah guyuran air dingin, ia mematung cukup lama, memandangi ujung kuku jari kakinya yang sudah panjang karena sebulan Sasuke tak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Ia menunduk memandangi air yang turun ke lantai kamar mandinya masuk ke dalam saluran air. Sebelum benda bening itu menghilang ke bawah, mereka berputar membentuk lingkaran kecil_―lalu menghilang._

Sasuke terkesiap. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar akan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya sejak terbangun dari mimpinya sebelumnya.

_Bukan… bukan mimpi._

Sasuke mematikan keran hingga shower di atasnya berhenti mengalirkan air.

Ini semua bukan mimpi, hatinya berkecamuk. Hal yang selama ini terjadi padanya bukan sekedar mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

_Ia terlempar ke kehidupan lain…._

_._

.

Sasuke duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di apartemennya tanpa repot berpakaian terlebih dahulu, ia menarik kertas kosong dari bawah meja dan sebuah pulpen. Ia mulai membuat bagan: bagan mimpi-mimpinya.

Di mimpinya yang pertama, ia adalah seorang _manager_… Sasuke memotongnya hingga adegan kematian.

Di mimpinya yang pertama ia dan Naruto sedang makan siang, lalu sebuah truk melaju kencang menabrak jendela kaca lalu menggilas tubuh Naruto yang sedang makan bersamanya… _Benar_, Sasuke tidak mati, jelas-jelas ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang hancur terlindas roda truk. Sasuke bahkan ingin menolongnya, tapi kedua kakinya terhimpit oleh badan truk.

Pria itu meremas ujung kertas ditangannya.

Pada saat ia menjadi seorang agen bersama Hinata. Naruto mati tertembak peluru yang menembus tengkoraknya, sedangkan ia mati tertembak oleh peluru anak buah si penculik. Di mimpinya yang kedua, _mereka berdua mati._

Lalu pada saat eksekusi… Sasuke sangat yakin ia berjalan pulang setelah melihat proses eksekusi Naruto. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia berada di koridor rumah sakit, terpeleset, lalu Ino menolongnya.

Di mimpi pertama dan ketiga ia tidak mati, tapi mengapa hanya di mimpi kedua mereka berdua mati?

Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat hal itu terjadi. Adegan naas yang ia benci kembali berputar di pikirannya.

Ia ditembak dari belakang, oleh anak buah si penculik… tepat di dada… lalu ia mati…

Semuanya masuk akal, manusia pasti akan langsung mati jika peluru menembus jantungnya. Jika memang ia mati di mimpinya yang kedua, tapi mengapa ia terbangun lagi dan―

_Lain jika yang tertembak adalah dada kanan._

Benar…. Mungkin saja ia belum mati dan berpindah ke mimpinya yang lain.

_―oh! Sial!_ Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang…

Lalu semuanya menjadi klik di kepala Sasuke. Mimpinya yang pertama, lalu ia bangun di mimpinya yang kedua, ketiga, hingga sekarang.

Dari semua rentetan mimpinya―bukan, kini ia yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi.

Bukan karena kematiannya lah yang membuat ia terlempar dari satu kehidupan ke kehidupan lainnya.

_Tapi Naruto…_

Karena Naruto mati di kehidupannya, maka ia terlempar di kehidupan lain. Apabila ia terus menerus terlempar seperti sekarang, cara menghentikannya adalah….

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki tunggal terdengar di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang ICCU. Sasuke dengan jas dokternya melangkah mantab, ia berhenti di depan kamar Naruto. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri. Sebagai dokter terhebat sebetulnya ia tahu bahwa sudah tak ada lagi harapan Naruto untuk bisa sadar, kondisinya terlalu buruk, kecuali sebuah keajaiban datang.

Maka ia akan membuat keajaiban itu.

Dipandanginya sosok pria yang telah membuatnya merasakan pedih berulang kali itu. Dari bulu matanya yang panjang, pipinya yang kini terlihat kurus, matanya cekung… Seharusnya ia tak boleh mendapatkan takdir buruk seperti ini di hampir seluruh kehidupannya. _Tidak boleh…_

Dibelainya pipi itu menggunakan tangan Sasuke yang kasar karena pisau dan gunting operasi. _Hangat…_

Sasuke menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Ia mengecup dahinya, turun ke pipi, lalu melepas masker oksigen dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apakan ini ciuman pertamanya bersama Naruto, ataukah ia pernah melakukannya di banyak kehidupan lain, sungguh ia tak peduli.

Sang pria _raven_ memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto dan menciumnya sekali lagi, lagi, lagi…. Hingga tidak terasa ia menitikkan air mata.

Ia harus menghentikan penderitaan Naruto… _Harus!_

Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Sasuke mengambil bantal yang digunakan untuk menyangga kepala Naruto―meletakkannya di atas wajah kekasihnya―lalu menekan benda itu sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada respon dari manusia yang berada di bawahnya, namun napasnya yang awalnya naik turun perlahan berhenti. Detak jantungnya semakin melambat sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Setelah itu Sasuke mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi dengan keras yang menandakan jantung pasien telah berhenti berdetak.

Sebelum seseorang datang menuju kamar ICCU Naruto. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

_Terasa dingin._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua kakinya di atas aspal yang basah akbat hujan germis yang tak turun sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Bau tanah basah menyeruak masuk ke saraf pembau di hidungnya meski sebagian besar jalan telah dilapisi aspal atau paving. Bagian dari polesan yang tidak rata menyebabkan genangan air.

Sasuke benci hujan.

Tetesan air jatuh mengenai rambut Sasuke, turun ke bahunya yang berlapis mantel kulit berwarna coklat tua. Hujan pertama di bulan Juni membuat pipi telanjangnya beku. Gigi dan tulangnya ngilu. Ketika tetesan gerimis telah menjadi hujan, Sasuke meraih sebuah tangan milik seseorang yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Menariknya untuk berlari.

Hujan semakin deras sementara mereka belum menemukan tempat berteduh.

Mereka…. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar kata itu di pikirannya. Mereka adalah kata jamak tang terdiri aku dan kau, kata yang memiliki pasangan.

Ia mendengar air berkecipak ketika sepatunya menghantam aspal. Air hujan memasuki matanya hingga berubah warna menjadi merah dan terasa perih, tidak ada waktu untuk memakai pelindung untuk saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya telah basah, mulai ujung rambut sampai kaus kaki yang ia kenakan di dalam sepatu. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat dan mempercepat larinya.

"Kita hampir sampai."

"Mau ke mana kita?" Pria di sampingnya bertanya.

"Ke tempat di mana aku dan kau bersama…"

"…Gombal." Ia terkekeh.

Lalu Sasuke berhenti. Ia memandangi sosok pria yang berdiri di bawah hujan bersama dengannya mulai rambut hingga kaki. Ia tersenyum, dieratkan genggaman tangannya pada pria itu.

"_I love you…_" Sasuke berkata dengan lantang agar suaranya tidak teredam hujan saat menyatakan hal yang sangat ia ingin katakan sejak dulu. Pria raven itu mengecup tangan terkasihnya. "_I love you so… so… so… much._" _And it hurts._

Pria yang lain tersenyum, tak peduli hujan semakin deras dan tubuh mereka mulai mengigil karena basah, ia memeluk Sasuke dan berbisik―

"_I love you more_," di telinga Sasuke.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, ke area pejalan kaki. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menjerit ketakutan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba berlari, menghindar, akan tetapi hal itu terjadi dalam waktu yang lebih singkat dari kedipan mata. Sasuke menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya, karena mungkin itu adalah hal terakhir yang sempat ia lakukan. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu atau dua detik sebelum terdengar bunyi tulang beradu dengan besi, Sasuke mendorong pria yang sedang bergelayut dalam pelukannya menjauh… Sejauh mungkin.

Dia mengenali wajah itu, tentu saja.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini.

Ia mencintai pria itu sejak awal. Cinta Sasuke telah membuktikannya, ia terlempar ke kehidupan lain hanya untuk mengejarnya lalu melihatnya mati sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak akan diam saja, ia punya misi: menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto…."

Kali ini ia mengatakannya. Mengatakan satu nama yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Ia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan, truk besar mengguling menimpa badannya. Rodanya yang besar berputar di depan kepalanya. Lalu terdengar suara retakan seperti cabang pohon yang patah, tulang-tulangnya remuk terhimpit aspal dan badan truk. Di tengah-tengah keributan― teriakan orang-orang, ledakan, gesekan, dan detak jantung terakhirnya―Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

.

_…karena aku tak sanggup melihatmu mati di depan mataku sekali lagi._

_._

* * *

End

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk anda-anda yang membaca, review, fave dan follow fanfic ini.

Jika anda masih bingung tanyakan saja via review atau pm/twitter. Tapi sepertinya sudah jelas sekali ya... hmm... dan untuk masalah, brapa jam oprasi angkat tumor itu, saya mengarang bebas XD Jadi kalau ada yang tau berapa jam oprasi otak itu, pssst! diam saja ya~

_Dan mungkin_... mungkin saya akan buat alternative ending kalo ada waktu~

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Sekali lagi, Happy SasuNaru day 2013!


End file.
